1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera having multiple lens driving modes, for example, power zooming function executed by electric power and power focusing function executed by electric power.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It was proposed to mount a rotary operation member on a camera lens so as to select the direction of power zooming depending on the direction of its rotation (Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. 62-272215).
Another camera marketed was designed to mount a rotary operation member on the grip of a camera body so as to use it as a power zooming operation member when autofocus (AF) mode was selected and to use it as a power focusing operation member when AF mode was not selected.
In the above prior art, only power zooming or power focusing could be executed by the rotary operation member. In order to execute both power zooming and power focusing in one mode, it was necessary to mount two rotary operation members, and as a result, the external camera structure became complex. In addition, when independent operation members were provided for power zooming and focusing, controllability was diminished.